1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to optical systems for coupling light into a single optic fiber or fiber bundle and, in particular, to connector assemblies for connecting a single optic fiber or fiber bundle into the housing of a light source system.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of light source systems have been developed for coupling light from a high intensity light source such as an arc lamp into an optical fiber bundle or single optical fiber. The light coupled into the bundle or single fiber may be used, for example, for medical illumination purposes such as for use with a surgical luminaire, headlamp, endoscope or borescope.
Typically, a proximal end of the single fiber or fiber bundle is mounted within a proximal connector for insertion into a slot or aperture within a housing containing the light source. A distal end of the single fiber or fiber bundle is connected to an application device, i.e., a surgical luminaire, endoscope, etc. Typically, the proximal connector is configured to be removed from the light source system.
This allows a person operating the application device, such as a surgeon using a surgical headlamp, to have free mobility, which may be otherwise hindered while the fiber or fiber bundle is connected into the light source system. The provision of the removable proximal connector also allows a single light source system to be used to provide light for a variety of different application devices, each having a corresponding proximal connector.
However, problems arise in many conventional proximal connectors, particularly those designed for use with a single optic fiber. Single fibers require high intensity light to be directed onto an entrance aperture of the single fiber held by the proximal connector. Conventional proximal connectors for single fibers generally support silica fibers for which heat is not a problem. If the materials of the optical fiber are susceptible to thermal damage, a method of removing the heat is necessary to assure continued operation. For silica fibers having a polymer cladding, excess heat of a conventional connector will destroy the cladding. To remedy this problem, some previous light source systems have been configured to position the proximal entrance aperture of the single fiber some distance from the proximal connector itself. The high intensity light is then focused at the entrance aperture of the single fiber which is offset from the proximal connector itself. Hence, the proximal connector is not significantly heated. However, because the entrance aperture of the single fiber extends from the proximal connector, the fiber is unprotected and easily broken or otherwise damaged after removal from the light source system.
At least one proximal connector includes a slidable housing designed to protect the fiber. The housing retracts while the connector is mounted to the light source system to allow the single fiber to receive light. The slidable housing slides outwardly, as the connector is removed from the light source system to enclose and protect the optic fiber. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,818, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Although such an arrangement protects the proximal end of the optic fiber while also minimizing heat related problems, such is achieved at the expense of requiring a relatively complicated proximal connector having a number of moving parts susceptible to damage or malfunction.
Other problems arise with proximal connectors having an optic fiber extending beyond the connector itself. As noted above, single fibers require precise positioning of the entrance aperture of the fiber with respect to the optical components of the light source system which is complicated by having the fiber extend beyond the connector. Moreover, polishing such fibers protruding beyond the proximal connectors is difficult and not readily manufacturable.
It would be desirable to provide an improved proximal connector which avoids the disadvantages of conventional proximal connectors described above. It is to this end that aspects of the present invention are drawn.